Proof Within
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: Charlie is determined to find proof of a magical creature that no one has seen. Will his heart and his determination align if he gets what he needs?


**Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Beater 1**

 **A/N: This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 2. Prompt: Jurassic Era: Cannot write about the 'Golden Trio' (Harry Potter, etc) generation or anyone after them. That is, the story must only focus on characters who attended Hogwarts before Harry Potter.**

 **Beater 1 Prompt: Write a story set near the water (such as The Black Lake, the cave Riddle hid his Horcrux in, Shell Cottage, etc.)**

 **Additional Prompts: 6. (word) proof 14. (character) Charlie Weasley**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. owns us all. Some direct quotes from the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**

 **Word Count: 1676 without title**

 **Beta: My wonderful teammates The Ballycastle Bats!**

It's my final year at Hogwarts, and I still haven't seen her. Penny Haywood said she saw her skim the surface, splashing the beach back in 1985. I have been trying since my third year to get a look at the Giant Squid that lived in the Black Lake. I'm in my final year now, studying my N.E.W.T's no less, which is why tonight is the fourth night in a row I sit on the sand waiting and watching, desperate for a glimpse.

Honestly, I'm starting to think that it doesn't even exist, I have no real proof other than the word of my classmates. It's not like the other creatures, I can track them down, I can see them, and I can study them. This mystery has become the focus of my N.E.W.T in Care of Magical Creatures; to find proof and study creatures that may or may not have ties to the magical community. After all, Muggles know about squids.

As I sit there with my eyes peeled, I can feel her presence behind as I write. We have been best friends since that first Hogwarts train ride. Feeling her approach is like our magics recognize one another, and reach out to say hello. She's not a prefect like I am, but she knows how to behave when it counts. I can even forgive her for being a Hufflepuff, after all, she demonstrates all the best qualities of a Gryffindor, and she's in detention almost as much as my twin brothers, who are only in their second year, but I already suspect they are aiming for some sort of record.

"Still trying to see it before we graduate, eh, Charlie?" Tonks asked.

"I have to," I told her. "My life will not be complete if I don't do absolutely everything I can! This is one of the biggest magical bodies of water in England. If I don't see it now, I don't think I ever will, and that means I won't ever get the opportunity to study it."

"Want some company?" she asked as she sat down.

"Sure," I replied closing my field journal.

"Is this the only creature you are trying to find?" she questioned.

It was easy talking to Tonks, we have shared so much with one another.

"Well, this is the only one that I've heard about, and for now this is the only body of water I'm able to stare at continuously with a fading hope that I might catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid, and, I don't know, attempt to study and put together some research," I answered honestly.

"So what are your plans? You know, after N.E.W.T's?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't know. You know my lifelong dream has been to work with dragons," I replied. It was true, for years now I have wanted nothing more than to be up close and personal with the those ethereal, and somewhat deadly beauties. "But if I can find some insight into a creature that hasn't previously been documented, I will feel like I have done something truly amazing," I said.

~~~~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was the same as always; everyone seemed a little more lively tonight, what with all the talk about the Halloween feast. Tonks slid into the seat next to mine, even though she was sitting in the middle of the lion's den, she was welcome; this had been typical behavior for the last 6 years. So really...why stop now?

"Here, I did some digging and asked Dad some questions. This should help you, considering the Black Lake isn't providing you with any real answers! Hopefully, it will give you what you need for your N.E.W.T's research." Tonks smiled as she handed me a stack of loose parchment. At first glance it showed maps of a body of water not far from Hogwarts, there were more than a few thought-provoking questions too.

"I think it's close enough for Dumbledore to give you permission, you know if you wanted to visit for research purposes. You did pass your apparition test last month, ya?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I passed. What is all this?" I asked returning the smile.

"I told you, I asked my dad about possible magical creatures that needed researching. There's one that no one has managed to get proof of existence yet. Plus it's a water-dwelling creature, just like your Giant Squid you're so fond of. Apparently, it is in the second largest Loch in the Scottish Highlands, just southwest of Inverness. Some Muggle bloke said he photographed Old Nessie during the 1930's, but the Muggles don't believe in it, Dad said so. He found the maps and wrote down a list of all the alleged sightings and such, you know, even sightings that the local Muggles have reported. There isn't much of a magical community there, but I reckon you'd still be able to go there to observe, I mean, it is your N.E.W.T's! I'm sure you will get permission. What do you think?" she asked. Tonks and her dad were true Hufflepuffs, going to all that effort, just to help a friend.

"Honestly, this is—well, it's overwhelming. Thank you. Blimey, this must have taken a while to put together. I really can't thank you enough, or your dad!" I replied in total amazement. "I'm going to ask Dumbledore tonight, this is ace, it truly is."

Later that night I finally had time to read what the Muggles thought was living in the Loch. Apparently, it was the very same kelpie that Newt Scamander studied in 1927. But here's the thing, Muggles believe it's really a monster of some sort. Apparently, hundreds of Muggles travel from all over just to see if they can catch a glimpse of the unknown creature. The last known person to have seen this particular kelpie was Newt himself. I grabbed my own copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , to read his description;

" _The world's largest kelpie is found in Loch Ness, Scotland. Its favourite form is that of a sea serpent. International Confederation of Wizard observers realised that they were not dealing with a true serpent when they saw it turn into an otter on the approach of a team of Muggle investigators and then transform back into a serpent when the coast was clear._ " the book stated.

~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore granted me permission to visit the Loch, but only during colder months. There wasn't as much Muggle tourism during the offseason. This is the first time I have been able to apparate from Hogsmeade to go and _actually_ study the Loch. There aren't any words to explain just how excited I am to be to have the opportunity to do this! I know that my darling gal in the Black Lake will miss me, but without the Muggles around will be the best chance of the kelpie surfacing, as she senses my magical signature and just maybe she won't be as afraid. Nessie hasn't surfaced in almost 63 years. That is to say, if she surfaces at all?

At first I think it's my imagination, but the ripples along the surface of the Loch, at first so small, begin to spread further afield, they are calculated, like the water is taking slow, measured breaths. The water is dark, almost as dark as the Black Lake, the only thing I can see is the moon reflecting on rippling surface. I sit back and settle in for a long night, I cast a warming charm, which ends up needing to be repeated, frequently, as the temperature has started to drop. I'm prepared to stay here all night, all weekend if it means that I will get some evidence, that I will get some proof.

It's the second night I find my spot by the Loch. Checking for signs of Muggles, I cast some warming charms and planned to stay until sunrise. The smallest of crests appear in the distance along the Loch. A small shadow raised across the top. I move my hand infinitesimally without breaking eye contact. You can see the entirety of her head ghosting above the water, moving under and over, like a silent dance with the rising sun. She's too far off the shore to hear the shutter of my magical camera. Finally, in my hand, I have the proof I need, the proof to show others that I am dedicated to magical creatures. Do I really need this to be able to show others that I'm dedicated to magical creatures? It doesn't really matter. I'm the one that needs the proof. Right?

The sun steadily climbed the sky, and I looked down to the proof in my hands. It has been decades, so there has to be a reason that no one has been able to accomplish what I have in the two nights that I have been to Loch. I take the photograph in my hand and point my wand to it.

I whisper, " _Incendio."_

The photograph combusted in my outstretched palm. Some things are better left alone. I gathered up my belongings and apparated back to Hogsmeade.

Later that night at dinner, Tonks slid into the seat next to me once again. "So…. you came back a day early, did you get it?" she anxiously asked me, bouncing in her seat, her rebellious bubblegum pink hair shaking around her face.

"I didn't get it," I told her, letting some sadness show through my eyes. "I've decided to switch my research to dragons. I hear that the dragon reserve in Romania got some Longhorns and a few Hebridean Black dragons in. This is something that can make me happy, and something the rest of the world doesn't need proof for, do you know what I mean?" I asked her while turning to face her.

"I get what you mean; sometimes the proof is in your heart," she replied, smiling.


End file.
